The objective of the proposed program is to provide veterinary students with an experimental introduction to hypothesis-based biomedical research during the formative stages of their education. Veterinarians, and the veterinary profession in general, have much to contribute to scientific discovery in medical disciplines. An education in veterinary medicine is inherently broad-based and comparative. Veterinary students are trained to integrate medical literature from a variety of sources dealing with the full array of animal species, using problem solving and comparative approaches to evaluate disease pathogenesis and therapeutic strategies from molecular mechanisms through whole animal clinical features. As such, an education in veterinary medicine provides a solid and broad foundation upon which to develop a focused area of scientific expertise. Helping veterinary students discover this synergy and enhancing their interest in biomedical research is the goal of the current training proposal. The program will center on the trainee working full-time in a research laboratory, conducting experiments with the guidance and direct supervision of a faculty mentor. Disciplines represented by participating CU faculty include infectious diseases, genetics, physiology, cancer biology, reproductive biology, toxicology, and food safety. Supporting sessions will include seven research information modules delivered in a small group discussion format with a special emphasis on animal-based experimental systems. Module topics include: 1) cell and molecular biology; 2) genomics and proteomics; 3) transgenic animal models; 4) comparative animal-based biomedical research involving non-rodent models; 5) infectious diseases and food safety; 6) experimental design and statistical analyses; and 7) laboratory animal medicine and comparative pathology. Students will also complete a graduate course focused on ethics and professional responsibilities of research scientists. Structured time outside of the laboratory, however, will not exceed two hours in any given week.